


Fairytales

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Drabbles for the challenge "Fairytales" from LJ's twilight100.





	1. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward takes Alice to her first prom.

Edward takes Alice to her first prom. Jasper doesn't trust himself around that many humans, and Alice is dying to go.

The chiffon slips around her slender frame, and his immaculately shined shoes step just as they ought as they dance. Though limited to human speed, both faces light up happily with each perfect twirl.

 _Edward!_ She squeaks mentally, _Kiss me!_

He raises a flawless bronze eyebrow but complies when he sees her next thought. She's wrong, it's not quite a fairytale; they're smiling too much for it to be much of a kiss. Still...

_Perfect. ___

__He has to agree._ _


	2. Life Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to [Grown Away.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751662/chapters/36631548)

I left the grand white castle, filled with its fairytale kings and queens, their happily-ever-after love radiating out of silent hearts.

I left the tribal legends, the family traditions, the ancient, constant love that beat out of slow, steady hearts.

I found a world of shifting shadows, of foreign dialects, of urgent, vital love as frantic and desperate as our own rapid heartbeats. I have fallen, no _jumped_ , out of stories, out of myth, out of time and into a peace that peace could never offer me.

The very air, so humid, is a gentle caress against me.


	3. Different Princesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice was never the princess.

Alice was never the princess. Bella was Sleeping Beauty, awoken by her (vampire) prince's (venom) kiss (syringe) to her happily-ever-after. Rosalie could (when she wanted) drop into any princess' glass slipper and own her whole story.

Alice waited until the sting of their (necessary) abandonment had healed (somewhat), but eventually she and Jasper took a vacation on their own. There was one final vision from the last trip to fulfill. Because, racing through the dark water to save her love (and their family), Alice saw: no one claimed The Little Mermaid yet. 

Plus, underwater sex was (really) interesting.


	4. Real-life Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle tells the best fairytales.

Carlisle tells the best fairytales. Nessie snuggles with her grandfather as his soothing voice brings to life ancient tales of heroics, valor and love, political intrigue that became tavern song that became anecdotal rhyme, stories molded by oral traditions... As the stories unfold around them, seven vampires and one werewolf stop bickering, planning or chattering. The words flow in perfect rhythm.

Nessie's favorites are of love overcoming impossible odds, love stronger than the very boundaries of existence. The look her parents exchange during those tales is worth more than the Cullens' sizable fortune. In that look, the stories are real.


	5. Princesses vs. Spandex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The themes are surprisingly similar.

Angela and Ben. They fought to hold onto that and won their happy ending despite the turmoil of graduation and college and graduation again. The Cheneys. Years later, Angela found it was easy to get Ben to talk about the story-like quality to marrying your high school sweetheart. Even though, in her mind, she was saying “fairytale” instead of “comic book”, she learned a long time ago (thanks to younger brothers) that there really wasn't much of a stretch from one to the other. Thank goodness they realized that six inches isn't really that much of a stretch either.


	6. Olympics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens prepare for the Olympics.

“Olympics! Get ready, Edward!” Emmett boomed. “I'll get Alice.”

Edward chuckled, “Emmett leveled half the house last time Alice spoiled an Olympics. She's not allowed within fifty miles during the broadcast. I usually keep her company...” Edward looked at me uncertainly, “She'd be okay though, if you need me to stay...”

Emmett returned with Alice tucked under his arm, flailing and mock-snapping at his huge wrist.

She winked at me. “Have fun, Bella, you'll wish you could tear up over the fairytale NBC's going to spin about...”

Emmett threw our sister about a quarter mile out the door.


	7. Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nessie does some thinking on a plane.

I was having second thoughts. Second thoughts, third thoughts, five-hundredth thoughts...there was too much time to think. Why did the flight to Italy have to be so damn long? The little girl inside me begged me to go back to the fairytales, to the picturesque cottage or the waiting Prince. 

Rebellion can be a perfectly legitimate part of fairytales. Look at Princess Jasmine.

Jasmine didn't run off to Jafar and ask him to take her under his wing.

They can't blame me. There are things I need to know. Things they will try to protect me from forever.


	8. The Princess and the Pea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-vamp Bella has a fixation.

Usually, the natural aversion to his smell kept the not-nearly-as-dormant-as-I-let-Edward-believe feelings in check. But, sometimes...

Jacob's hands were not smooth or perfect. They were _real_ – dirty, sweaty, calloused. I could feel every crease in his skin, my breath catching at each casual touch. Before, yes, I was attracted to him, but my longing for Edward covered up that little pea. But now, when I can feel so much? His burning hands are always _there_ in my mind, more obvious than the biggest bowling ball.

And there aren't enough mattresses in the world.


	9. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie mulls her human memories like wine. (Pre-Twilight)

Rosalie mulls her human memories like wine, warm and vaguely comforting but they turn her stomach now... her father kissing her head, her mother reading fairytales...

Edward finds her surrounded by large volumes, stories caging her in the corner, trying desperately to find just one princess she can still relate to.

“There isn't - and you wouldn't accept her anyway,” he calls softly, warm eyes in a distance face.

“You don't think there's any example dealing with betrayal, then torture, then death, then murder...” _AND THEN rejection?_ Scathing look and angry thoughts since she can't cry, why can't she just cry?


	10. Your Music, My Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bella is compared to Sleeping Beauty.

_thump-thump thump-thump breath thump-thump_

The most beautiful music I had ever heard, music I'd never imagined, surrounded her, Sleeping Beauty, here in her tower. Yet, I was the one imprisoned, ensnared completely.

_thump-thump breath thump-thump Edward_

Dual pains shot through me, love so exquisite and fear so intense, I fought to keep the breath I didn't need.

_thump-thump breath thump-thump Please_

Prince Charming's kiss did not break the spell; Jacob's bid for her failed. I watched it fall. Dual tortures: relief, regret. The monster will kiss her, lose her, keep her, love her.


End file.
